I wanna feel humanity (Liu Woods)
Nazywam się Liu Woods i nie, nie jest to żadna zbieżność nazwisk ani nic w tym stylu. Jestem bratem Jeffreya, tego 'słynnego mordercy' z wyciętym na twarzy uśmiechem. Właściwie zdecydowałem się opowiedzieć wam moją historię, żebyście nigdy nie czuli przede mną strachu. Ja jestem niewidzialną ręką, która trzyma szmaciarza za kark. Przede wszystkim, miałem umrzeć. Każdy normalny człowiek by umarł, prawda? Cóż, sądzę, że jestem całkowicie normalnym człowiekiem i uratował mnie tylko i wyłącznie szybki przyjazd karetki i pomoc medyczna. I szczerze mówiąc, nie opowiem wam tego, co się wtedy działo, bo skoro jestem już 'normalnym człowiekiem' to jak każdy taki musiałem stracić przytomność. Nie sądzę, żebyście mieli mi to za złe - ja zachowuję wtedy chociaż troszeczkę prywatności, choć żałosna to prywatność. ______________________________ Po kilku dniach w szpitalu funkcjonowałem już w miarę normalnie. Sądzę tylko, że lekarzy, hm, 'odrzucił' ode mnie mój chłód i spokój gdy powiedzieli mi, że moja rodzina nie żyje, ale naprawdę, ciężko okazać jakiekolwiek emocje z kilkunastoma szwami na twarzy. Choć prawdą było, że ja nic w tamtym momencie nie czułem. Znaczy, przy całej swojej wiedzy o uczuciach i tego typu sprawach nazwałbym to "sytuacją". Sytuacja. Mój brat był mordercą, a ja jego ofiarą. I wiecie co? Naprawdę nie wywoływało to u mnie złości, nienawiści, chęci zemsty, nic. Ja... widziałem już wcześniej, że z moim siedemnastoletnim bratem dzieje się coś niedobrego. Widziałem, jak drżą mu ręce, jak szybko oddycha. Czasem kiedy nie mogłem spać i chodziłem do jego pokoju by położyć się na dywaniku przy łóżku (Robiliśmy tak w dzieciństwie, matka zawsze okropnie się złościła, nie mam pojęcia czemu) widziałem, jak niespokojnie rzuca się przez sen. Ja za to leżałem wyciągnięty jak trup i nie śmiałem się poruszyć. Przerażał mnie. Czasami naprawdę mnie przerażał, choć żyłem z nim już na tyle długo, aby przyzwyczaić się do jego dziwactw. A później, kiedy widziałem jego "uśmiech" i usłyszałem tylko "idź spać!"... Wtedy już się nie bałem. Naprawdę nie wiem dlaczego, po prostu mnie nie przerażał. Leżałem nieruchomo tak jak wcześniej na dywaniku przy łóżku i wyłem z bólu, gdy rozcinał moją twarz. Twarz... Jeff nie raz z niej żartował. To, o czym warto wspomnieć to moja androgeniczna uroda, wiecie, drobna twarz o łagodnych rysach, długie, brązowe włosy (I jeszcze, jak to było modne, grzywka zakrywająca prawe oko). Miałem ciemnozielone oczy i tak długie rzęsy, że naprawdę nie raz mylono mnie z kobietą. On się z tego śmiał, ja wytykałem mu, że wygląda jak skrzywdzone dziecko lasu. Teraz? Zrobił z mojej twarzy szatkę, ciężko więc, żeby wciąż była taka smagła i niedościgła. Cóż, przede wszystkim sam zdobyłem jego uśmiech, choć zabliźnił się. Tak samo dwie długie krechy przechodzące przez całą twarz. Przez nieprzespane noce mam sińce pod oczami i zdecydowanie jestem już niezdrowo blady, ale to nic. Bo chodzi tylko o to, żeby rozwiązać tajemnicę, rozumiesz? Muszę wiedzieć, co nim kierowało. Muszę wiedzieć, dlaczego mój brat zachował się tak a nie inaczej. Dlaczego jednego dnia po prostu wypruł swoje człowieczeństwo. Człowieczeństwo to zabawna rzecz. Ale żeby zrobić to wszystko musiałem wyjść ze szpitala. Właściwie, gdy odzyskałem już zdolność poruszania się (Nie zawracałem sobie wtedy głowy szwami na twarzy, nigdy nie myślałem, że może to jakoś szczególnie mi zagrozić) po prostu sobie rzeczy... Pożyczyłem. To znaczy, kolega obok mnie nosił całkiem podobny rozmiar ubrań. I tak skończyłem w czarnym swetrze, bojówkach, jakichś ciężkich buciorach z twarzą schowaną w czarno-białym szaliku, coby szwów nie było widać za bardzo. Wtedy grzywka również się przydała. Wyrwanie się było dla mnie w miarę łatwe, zdążyłem zapamiętać pielęgniarki, ich dyżury i która najwolniej reaguje. Uczyłem się i pamiętałem. Nie byłem głupi. Cóż, nie miałem dobrego pierwszego spotkania ze światem na nowo, bo na dzień dobry zakrztusiłem się powietrzem, które nagle wdarło się do moich płuc. Było takie... Czyste, tutaj nic nie pachniało lekami. Naprawdę, do tego czasu zdążyłem tak bardzo przyzwyczaić się do tamtego zapachu, że myśl o istnieniu innych była wręcz głupotą. I chociaż wiedziałem, że muszę się spieszyć, dałem sobie chwilę na ponowne zapoznanie się ze światem. To był pochmurny, jesienny dzień. Zawsze lubiłem jesień, uważałem, że jest dobrym miesiącem na zmiany. Wszystko wtedy zgniło, więc czemu i nasza stara osobowość nie miałaby zgnić? Cholera, to brzmi źle i chyba coraz bardziej was zrażam do siebie. Nie o to mi chodzi, uwierzcie, ja jestem dobry. Jestem dobry, tylko trochę pusty. W każdym razie pierwszym, co później przyszło mi do głowy było pójście do mojego domu. Nie powinno być już z tym większego problemu, to... Zapewne jakieś zgliszcza otoczone taśmą policyjną. Nie umiałem tak o tym myśleć. "Jakieś zgliszcza". Przecież to był mój DOM, nasz dom! Co z Jane? Co z całą resztą? Nie wiem, nie wiem, tak bardzo nie wiem... I nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że stojąc przed moim domem, że wbijając w niego pełen niedowierzania wzrok poczuję czyjąś rękę na ramieniu. Wytrącony z nagłej równowagi. Z tego spokoju. Myślałem, że po mnie przyszli, że jakoś mnie znaleźli. Szybko się odwróciłem, cofając się w tył. Jednak osoba tam stojąca nie miała najwyraźniej zamiaru nic mi robić. Ona tylko stała i patrzyła na mnie. A ja musiałem w końcu przyjąć to do wiadomości i pozwolić, żeby słowa przeszły mi przez gardło. To za dużo. Za dużo jak na mnie. Dopiero co powietrze wdarło się do moich płuc, a zostałem postawiony przed wciąż żywym dowodem okrucieństwa. Nie byłem w stanie się uśmiechnąć, bolało. - Cześć Jane. Przełknąłem ślinę. Głupi zbieg okoliczności, głupi przypadek. Dopiero co przez ułamek sekundy zastanawiałem się, co się z nią stało. Ale to był ułamek sekundy, bo nie chciałem znać odpowiedzi. Jeśli dopadł ją mój brat wiedziałem, że tak mogło się skończyć. Znaczy, podejrzewałem, że stało się coś złego, skoro nawet mnie zaatakował. Ale chyba wciąż nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z ogromu jego okrucieństwa. Gdzie jego człowieczeństwo? Dziewczyna odgarnęła czarny lok z twarzy wpatrując się przez otwory w masce. Kiedy się odezwała, jej głos drżał, ale nie była nieszczęśliwa. Tak sądzę. - Myślałam, że nie żyjesz. No tak. Przecież miałem nie żyć. Nie miałem szans na przeżycie, w każdym razie takich mi nie dawali. Co się właściwie stało? Jeff tknięty nagłym impulsem ciął za płytko? Teraz się tego nie dowiem. Ale funkcjonowałem jeszcze na tyle żeby wiedzieć, że rzucamy się w oczy trochę za bardzo. Pociągnąłem ją do środka i wbiegliśmy po zawalających się schodach na górę. To nie było odpowiedzialne. Ale ja musiałem. Musiałem zobaczyć, musiało kiedyś do mnie dotrzeć, że to była prawda. Przebiegłem obok wielkiego lustra, na którym coś było wypisane, nie wiem, nie zwracałem na to uwagi. Oszalały wpadłem do pokoju, Jeffa siadając przy łóżku. Nie było dywanu. Jane, która wciąż szła za mną milczała. Chociaż wiedziałem, że chce pytać. Każdy by chciał, a ona była najnormalniejszym człowiekiem. Ale jej milczące towarzystwo działało tak dobrze. Wiedziałem, ona wiedziała. Ona mogła mi pomóc. Ale na razie chciałem tylko siedzieć, a moim największym zmartwieniem był brak dywanu. To zabawne, ale ja go naprawdę potrzebowałem. Potrzebowałem dywanu i Jeffreya. Nie wiem, ile tak siedzieliśmy. Ona w końcu zaczęła mówić. Opowiadała o tym, co się stało, co już wiedziała. Mówiła mi, że ich wszystkich jest o wiele więcej, że sama natknęła się na dziwne postacie, które jednak szybko znikały jej z oczu. Widywała młodych chłopców w maskach z różnoraką bronią, z siekierami, z kamerami, skalpelami. Widziała dziewczyny, które wieszały swoje pluszaki i łudząco podobną do Jeffa dziewczynę. Nawet ją goniła, ale na niewiele to się zdało. Nie obchodziło mnie to. Nie chciałem informacji od nikogo innego, chciałem usłyszeć z jego ust. Chciałem, żeby powiedział, że chciał mnie zabić. Dopiero wtedy coś pęknie, czuję to. ____________________________ Miałem nadzieję, że to koszmar. Że po prostu się obudzę. Ale nie zanosiło się na to w żadnym stopniu. Choroba. Czuję się, jak gdybym był przez coś kontrolowany. Torturują mnie jej wyraźne symptomy. A mimo to dalej na nich polegam. W końcu choroba postąpi i weźmie górę nad moim umysłem. Chwyciłem się za głowę. On tu wróci. On wie, że ktoś tu jest. To, że nie potrafi mnie zidentyfikować, to nic. Podległość. Nie mogę żyć bez niej, a jednak szamoczę się z nią. Robię to, aby ludzie zauważyli moje istnienie. żeby mnie zauważyli. Zazdroszczę tym, którzy mają taką sposobność. To nie tak, że ich nienawidzę. Chcę tylko, żeby docenili. Uniosłem wzrok, chociaż patrzenie na jego twarz w tym momencie sprawiało mi ból. Jego ręce drżały tak jak wcześniej. Sprawiedliwość. Z winy niewypowiedzianej samotności jest to tylko samozadowolenie. Jestem jak wciąż szczekający pies, który przegrał walkę i siedzi teraz z podkulonym ogonem. Aby zachować szacunek do samego siebie wyznawałem tylko i wyłącznie własną sprawiedliwość. Uznałem wszystko co mnie otacza za złe. I tak, dzisiaj nadal szczekam. Jestem samotny. Dokonałem tego co chciałem, spełniłem swój cel. Więc czemu nic nie chce mi przejść przez gardło? Spędziłem tyle miesięcy na wabieniu go tutaj. Nawet Jane odmówiła mi już pomocy, musiała się zająć kolejnymi ofiarami Jeffa. Nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę. Czy wreszcie mogłem coś poczuć? Nie pozwolił mi się zbliżyć. Trzymał mnie na dystans, chociaż nigdy tak się nie zachowywał. Myśli były opóźnione. Praca serca zaburzona. Nie umiałem oddychać, nie miałem czym oddychać. On po prostu tu stał. Najgorsze było to, że te wszystkie emocje uderzyły we mnie w ułamek sekundy. Od teraz, od kiedy znalazłem jego trop mogłem podążać jego śladem. Mogłem go tropić. Moja dłoń znajdowała się na jego gardle. Kontrolowałem go. To JA byłem górą. Nie on. On miał przewagę siły, ja miałem przewagę mądrości. Nie zapomnę. Nie zapomnę. Nie zapomnę. Nigdy. Nie umiałem płakać. Straceńcy nie płaczą, odradzają się w ogniu. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że znów znajdujemy się w tym jednym pokoju. Po tylu miesiącach. Po tych wydarzeniach. -Nie spodziewałeś się mnie, prawda braciszku? To on płakał. Nie ja. To on zapewne powtarzał w myśli "Miałeś umrzeć!", nie ja. On nie miał umrzeć. Był moim głupim bratem i to ja brałem na siebie odpowiedzialność za jego czyny. Tak jak wtedy gdy byliśmy jeszcze młodsi. Wyjąłem z kieszeni strzykawkę z cienką igłą. Nawet się nie poruszył. Teraz to ja jestem górą. To ja jestem góra, Jeff. Ale ty nie pójdziesz spać. Nauczyłem się sobie radzić. Strzykawki były moją pomocą. Środki uspokajające. Leki. Leki. Leki. Potrzebowałem ich ciągle. Jakichkolwiek. Nie wiedziałem, co robić. Chcę tylko poczuć człowieczeństwo. ______________________________ Już wiesz, że nie musisz się mnie obawiać. Nigdy nie zraniłbym własnego brata. Ja go tylko kontroluję. Sprawdzam. Obserwuję każdy ruch. Jestem jego cieniem. Jestem gorszy niż Jane. Tylko, że ja nie ostrzegam. Rozumiesz? Ja Cię tylko uspokajam. Nie poruszysz się. Nie wydasz dźwięku. Kiedyś poczujesz nagłe ukłucie i ominie Cię długowłosy człowiek. Nie zasypiaj tamtej nocy, proszę. Jane nie może obronić wszystkich. Ja nie mogę go powstrzymać. Próbowałem. Prosiłem. Ale on potrzebuje waszych ciał. Ja waszego człowieczeństwa. Chcę tylko poczuć człowieczeństwo. Tylko tyle. Czy to aż tak dużo? Kategoria:Galfrydy Kategoria:Głupkowaty protagonista Kategoria:Jakiś kretyn, który powinien być w wariatkowie Kategoria:W cholerę postaci Kategoria:Profesor Miodek nie miałby nic przeciwko Kategoria:Mózg rozjebany Kategoria:Opowiadania